


You Can Be the Boss

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas/Holiday Fic 2013 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian was the heir to the League – to the Demon’s Head title, and Talia brought Jason back for <em>him</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unboundpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/gifts).



> AU; I hope the ah…kinks involved are to your liking ~

Damian’s fingers were firm at the base of his neck, easily keeping him in place, kneeling at the front of the younger male’s bed. His clothes – both their clothes, actually – were lying several feet away, and his cock was hard and leaking, dripping on the floor between his spread knees. He should have felt humiliated – or at least bitter – kneeling for a brat that was barely eighteen, waiting to get flogged or whipped or fingered or fucked or whatever Damian wanted to use him for tonight, but he didn’t. Couldn’t.

He was anxious, but that was from excitement. His gut was burning with anticipation, and if he was allowed to speak, he’d be goading Damian to pick up the pace. If it was anyone else, Jason didn’t think he could do it. Wait, and be patient, and beg for it like he did. It was Damian, though, and Damian made it easy. Even at seventeen, he was on equal footing with Jason, both in skill and physical build. Damian had less bulk than Jason, but they were both broad-shouldered and tall, and they were both fearsome enemies to have. Damian was the heir to the League – to the Demon’s Head title, and Talia had brought Jason back for Damian – which Jason _still_ couldn’t wrap his mind around because Damian had been ten at the time, and not easy to like. Now, Jason was his right hand during the day – his loyal shadow –and during the night he was…

He was just Damian’s.

He shuddered as Damian’s fingers trailed down his spine, wanting to sigh at the light touch.

“He’s lovely.”

Jason swallowed. He’d forgotten, for a moment, that it wasn’t just them tonight. Praise from Damian was one thing (that he treasured), but praise from _her_ …

He knew what she and Damian looked like together. Her arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder, as naked as the rest of them.

Cass.

David Cain’s golden girl, and second in line for League control if Damian didn’t take his birthright, for any reason. She didn’t visit very often, but it always turned out interesting when she did.

Damian said something in reply, in one of the few languages Jason hadn’t gotten the hang of yet, and Cass chuckled huskily.

He heard a soft intake of breath, though he couldn’t pinpoint the source, and a quiet hum that definitely belonged to Cass.

“Turn around.” She said. “On your knees.”

Jason shuffled around, ignoring the ache and bob of his erection. They were standing like he’d suspected, but Cass’ hand is on Damian’s cock, pumping him slowly and fluttering down to play with his sac. His eyes weren’t closed, but they were dark with desire, and fuck it all if Jason didn’t get to add to that soon.

“Suck him,” Cass ordered.

Jason didn’t waste any time. He lunged forward, sucking the shining tip of Damian’s cock into his mouth. He groaned at the taste – not as bitter as one would think, considering Damian’s near meatless diet. He only focused on the tip for a moment before taking a deep breath and sliding down Damian’s cock until his nose brushed the well-groomed patch of dark hair at his base. He could feel Damian in his throat, thick and heavy, and he could feel his muscles fluttering around the sudden intrusion. He managed to swallow around the cock before he pulled back to the tip; almost a promise of what he could take, if Damian wanted it.

“Guide him,” Cass murmured into Damian’s ear.

That seemed more than enough encouragement for Damian to tangle a hand in Jason’s hair.

“Are you going to fuck my mouth?” Jason grinned as he sucked a bead of precum from Damian’s tip. “Hm? _Daddy_?”

Jason almost laughed at the sharp glare he received. Damian hated being called anything but his name, and sir on very rare occasions.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Damian pulled away, much to Jason’s dismay. Cass moved as well, going to lounge at the pillows with her legs spread wide.

“Stand up,” Damian said, tone firm. “Lean over the bed, hands on the mattress.”

“You’re going to spank me?” Jason asked. It was a bit average, at least for nights when Cass was there.

“I want him to,” Cass said simply. Her fingers were trailing over her own body, some teasing at a nipple, some disappearing between her folds.

“She wants to masturbate to your punishment,” Damian breathed in his ear once he stood, and the words nearly took his to his knees again. “I’ll stop when she comes.”

“What am I being punished for?” Jason moved, placing himself in the position Damian had ordered him to assume.

“Her enjoyment.”

Jason swallowed, glancing up at Cass’ eyes. They were dark, matching Damian’s in desire, but they were questioning too. She didn’t want it if Jason wasn’t alright with it, and he knew Damian’s were the same.

“Don’t call it punishment, then.” Jason tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder, flashing his teeth. “Call it fun.”

Damian answered the grin with a smirk, features sharpening.

“Look at me.” Cass called.

Jason turned his head, meeting Cass’ eyes. Her expression was soft – as soft as it was the first time she’d asked Jason if he’d be opposed to her spending the night with them – but he knew it wasn’t going to stay that way for too much longer.

He didn’t register the first smack until the residual sting traveled through his skin, heightening his senses. He rolled his shoulders back, unaffected for the moment. He dropped his eyes from Cass’, focusing on where her fingers were. She was rubbing between her folds, slowly, and a small string of beads were peeking out. Jason furrowed his brow in confusion, “What –”

His question was interrupted by another slap, mirroring the first, though the pressure made him jolt. Damian didn’t wait to deliver the next one, two, three, giving them all in rapid succession. Jason squirmed on the bedspread, rubbing his erection on the sheets without a thought. Dropping his head to the mattress only got him another, harder than its predecessors.

“Watch her,” Damian said, squeezing the stinging skin.

Jason’s breath hitched, along with his hips, and he brought his head up. Cass’ fingers were moving faster, and her thumb and ring finger were holding open her folds so the two between could work her clit. Like Jason had seen, a string of beads hung from a thin object nestled against Cass’ clitoris, exposing it to her fingers. Jason licked his lips, glancing up at her eyes. She smiled at his look. “A clip,” She answered. “For pleasure.”

He watched as she trailed her fingers up her clitoris, teasingly. He wasn’t sure, at the moment, who she was actually teasing between the two of them.

Jason wasn’t aware Damian hadn’t been standing near until he felt the brush of Damian’s thigh against his, signaling his return. He settled his hand on Jason’s tailbone, holding him in place. This time, when he brought down his hand, something else entirely connected with Jason’s skin, drawing out a surprised yelp. Whatever he’d used, it was much sturdier than his hand. Jason went over the toys he knew they had in his mind, settling on the paddles. From the feel, he’d guess the leather over the wood, but it didn’t really matter. He enjoyed them both, and judging from the rate Cass’ fingers were going, so did she.

As the blows continued, and the sharp sting in Jason’s rear intensified, the only thing keeping him from dropping his head to the ground were the fingers Damian had tangled in his hair. Every breath was a fight not to whine from the pleasure-pain, and each hit had his erection twitching and leaking onto the bedspread. His eyes were fastened to Cass’ fingers, watching her play with herself, hips rocking and skin shining. She looked like a queen, lounging back against the pillows, using them for her enjoyment. The beads peeking out and resting against the sheets only added to the image, and Jason licked his lips, suddenly forlorn that he wouldn’t be able to taste them – her – tonight.

Jason hadn’t noticed Damian pause in his blows until the next one came, stinging more-so than the ones before. He groaned, neck going slack in attempt to drop his head, but Damian’s fingers kept him in place.

“Fuck,” Jason managed. “ _Please_ , Cass, lemme- let me taste you.”

Damian stopped again, presumably to share an inquisitive look with Cassandra, before the woman was scooting to the edge of the bed, resting her legs on either side of Jason’s body. He felt Damian step away from him, but Jason was more focused on spreading Cass’ lower folds to get a better look at the clip she had mentioned. Silver outlined the woman’s clit, pronouncing it from the rest of her body. It didn’t look uncomfortable, in fact the beads made it look enticing. Jason licked his lips, then leaned forward to lick her clit. He could taste the metal, but mostly her.

Jason almost forgot about the sting in his ass until Damian was spreading his cheeks, making him groan and squirm on the bed. Strong, slender fingers pressed slick against his hole, circling once before pushing inside. Jason sighed unsteadily, resting his lips over Cass’ clit and sucking. Things continued like that for a while – Damian prepping him for something bigger and better while he lavished attention on Cass.

Soon enough, although not soon enough in _Jason’s_ opinion, Damian was sliding in with a swift thrust, rocking Jason into Cass’ body. The woman had her fingers on Jason’s shoulders, pressing and squeezing and digging at different intervals, and the push made her rake them down his forearms. He hissed, and she didn’t apologize, because all three of them knew how much he enjoyed mixing pain with his pleasure, at least on himself. He didn’t think, if the tables were turned, he would be able to hurt either of them, even if they asked.

When Cass came, she did so silently, shuddering around him. She fell back against the bed, pulling her legs away from Jason so Damian could _really_ start to fuck him, filling the room with squelching, snapping, fleshy noises that were much more arousing in the moment than they would be at any other time.

Jason wound up coming before Damian, though he credited himself with bringing Damian over the edge because of it. He lied shaking on the bed, squirming at the feeling of Damian’s release streaked across his cheeks, before Damian manhandled him to the pillows at the headboard.

Cass and Damian flanked his sides, Damian rubbing through his sweaty hair and kissing his neck, Cass rubbing her fingers along his probably bright red skin, uncaring about Damian’s come.

“You may sleep in tomorrow,” Damian said, rumbling. “You’ve earned it.”

“Damn right I have,” Jason snorted, flexing his muscles and feeling the pull and sting. It was sharp, and good, and he was glad it would last him a few days. A week if he was lucky.

“You have,” Cass said, patting a cheek. “Good boy.”

They all shared a small chuckle at her humor, though Jason’s wasn’t as genuine. Warmth blossomed in his chest at the nickname, spreading down his spine.  

Damian leaned closer, lips at Jason’s ear. “Good boy,” he repeated.

This time, Jason wasn’t able to stop his shiver, and he had no doubt they would remember that for next time.

 


End file.
